One Day at the exile
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: Post "Final problem" episode. The story shows one day in life of Jim and Sherlock, but in the world where Moriarty won. The relation between our two heroes is much more complicated than it seems.(The story has an introducing vid and book cover)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a "Moriarty won" fic. ****The story has a book cover and an introducing vid (look for it in my profile).**

**Also, if you want to know what are doing Moriarty and Sherlock from "Game of shadows", see stories: "At the Funeral" or "The Journey", where Moriarty won as well. (The last fic has a book cover)**

* * *

Town: Paris

Place: a grand apartment in a one of the most expensive hotels

-Tea!

-You shouted, sir? - Sherlock Holmes, an ex-detective, emerged from the kitchen in a waiter's suit and a matching tray.

- Did I? I was just asking nicely for a one cup of delicious … TEA!

Holmes rolled his eyes and put a required drink on a dinner table.

- Goodness, I almost started to think that this awful woman will never get out. - Jim Moriarty whined. - Only charity, charity, poor children in Africa blah blah blah, was she thinking that I would believe her?

Detective put the tray on the table and crossed his arms. He was used to Jim's changing moods. In one moment, he was comparing himself to a victim of the boring world, and after several minutes, he was planning how to put explosive charges under the Westminster.

- Do you have it? - Moriarty asked calmer.

- Yes, I switched them when our guest was eating the dessert. - Sherlock said and took a silver ring from his pocket.

- Poor Madame le Flaour, do you think that she will remember this dessert for the rest of her life? - Jim said taking the ring. - You are a quite convincing seducer. Should I ask what was going under the table?

Sherlock sighed irritated.

- I couldn't just throw water over her, she would have suspected instantly that you are planning to steal that from her.

Madame Monique le Flaour, one of the most richest and respected women in the French society. Additionally: three children, one husband and about thousand litres of blood on her hands.

The lady was clever, even police didn't suspected her for committing any crime. Of course, Moriarty had a different theory. He found out that she controls almost the whole net of criminal organization in Paris. Last huge bank robbers were "sponsored" by her and some Jim's customers were very displeased with the final situation. When, they turned to the criminal consultant for help, he and Sherlock quickly noticed that Madame stores all needed data in a microscopic chip. It could be contained in something small like a ring.

- We will copy the containment and return it to her later that evening. - Jim said with an evil grin. - She won't even think that it was borrowed by a shy businessman and his sexy waiter. - he smirked looking at Sherlock. - By the way, thank you for you help with this… darling.

Holmes did not move from his position, he hardly had any choice with the whole affair in the first place. Thankfully, Mrs. Le Flaour adored young men. During the conversation with Moriarty, she started flirting with Sherlock almost instantly and he did not have to do much to change rings.

- Judging by her costume, it will be easy with switching them again. - Holmes added.

Sherlock reminded himself of the moment, when they saw Madame le Flaour for the first time. A silent exchange of words flow between two intellectualists.

…_she shouldn't use a man's deodorant if she pretends to be a weeping widow…a ring on a wrong finger, plus her clothes were not matching with each other…goodness, every passerby can recognize that scarf comes from man's wardrobe…_

(They did not have to speak anything loudly, when it came to reading people's intentions they thought identically. It often saved lives of both of them. It was so … strange. In other situation, Holmes would have to explain step by step how he deducted it. Sherlock did not know if he should be pleased by it or not. Moriarty could easily foresee detective's next moves, but there was also an understanding, which he has never experienced with anyone.)

Sherlock remembered Jim's raised eyebrow and a murderous glint in eyes on that day. It appeared only when he wanted Holmes to take a part in his scheme.

Moriarty put his head on the table with a loud thump, clearly devastated that the case with Madame was solved so quickly. The lady thought of them as "commoners" and did not do much to hide proofs of her night party.

- Have a drink. - Sherlock advised sighing again.

- Good idea. - he drank the tea and automatically regretted it.- What have you put there? Pepper?

Holmes glanced at the criminal consultant as he tried to clean his suit.

- What? - detective asked truly surprised.

- That. - he pointed at the table.

- Answering your untold question, no, I didn't try to poison you. - Sherlock drank from the cup and grimaced as well. He was not a good cooker, but this was horrible.

- Hot water plus this powder from box with a sign "TEA". - he explained. - I will write you an instruction next time.

- Useless information, just like that the Earth is the center of our solar system.

- The Sun.

_Damm_.

- Funny, - Moriarty said looking at the unfortunate jacket and the big stain on it. - when I was at your place, it was quite good.

Silence.

Sherlock took a deep breath.

- A luck. - Detective said at last.

- If it will calm you, I do not know what he is doing.- Moriarty was looking intensely at his servant. - Really, do you think that I would waste my time for your ex-pet? Or the rest of your ex-pets?

_He was kneeling at the edge of the roof. His mobile phone in one hand, the other was hiding his face. Moriarty was in front of him, pretending to be discreet._

_- You won't try to find me, nor contact me.- Sherlock said into the speaker…_

It was long time ago. He shouldn't react so strongly by a normal comment of his live on Backer Street. The deal between him and criminal consultant was a logical conclusion and he didn't regret anything.

- Oh, and I have something for you. - Jim said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: well, I am sure that Sherlock can make tea, but in this fic - he can't**


	2. Chapter 2

In the beginning, he was rather skeptical of his living arrangements with Jim Moriarty. Logically, Sherlock was not left unsupervised and rarely could go out of many residences, which he had been occupying. Also, his time with Jim was reduced to long conversations and shows of the power (most of them were quite impressing or made him really depressed in the same time). The criminal was well resourced and Holmes' first attempt to contact Mycroft came just after four months. The mission was not successful, but fortunately Jim had not noticed anything.

Moriarty liked to repeat that they were created for each other and was very pleased with their current life. Sherlock was devastated, tired, furious and often - bored. As a good actor, he had not shown any of it visibly and reduced his disgust to comments of mastermind's cases from time to time. Nevertheless, Jim could read Holmes like an open book and tried to cheer him up. Sherlock wondered if he was genuine.

- What is it? - the detective asked.

- A riddle.- Jim said, not looking at him and giving him a letter.

Sherlock carefully opened it. The paper was simple and the text was saying something about Moses, roses etc. It was well know fairy tale for children, however it also had sentences, numbers and other marks, which almost unable to recognize it fully.

Holmes read it again, again and again, put it upside down and looked at it under different angles.

- Rubbish. - he said at last, throwing the paper on the table.

- Look at it again. – Jim was unimpressed and tightened his squeeze on the cup.

- It is nothing.

- Sherlock.

- Listen. – Holmes shook his head frustrated.- I do not care for what you are wasting your money, but this text is just a bad written poem. Whoever gave you this, were desperate and would even killed his own mother if you asked.

- Sherlock!

He exhaled loudly. It was one of these situations with Jim. He could be patient regarding his prisoner, but he was also the Great Moriarty, for whom people existed only for the entertainment.

- OK. I will search deeper. Give me a computer. I think the code is based on Latin or Greek. I will check also other languages. I will solve this, I just need more time.

He observed the devil's face for a couple of moments.

- My dear, you look so tense. – Moriarty's mood changed in a light speed. – Yes, I know, this challenge doesn't suit to your intellect, but believe me, only you can help me with this. Come and sit down. – he quickly stood up and pushed Holmes into a chair. In response, a skeptical Sherlock raised an eyebrow. – What? I will even make you a _better_ tea.

- Are you sure that you are a genius mastermind? – Holmes sighed glancing at the letter again.

- Oh, don't complain, your life would much less interesting if not for me. – he replied proudly. – Anyway, admit that…

The consulting criminal stopped suddenly. Sherlock surprised, turned around in his direction. Jim's eyes were wide and his month was hanging slightly open. Holmes noticed a small red dot, which was slowly trailing over his body, but it was too late anyway. A pain hit his arm, throwing him to the floor. Moriarty was with him in a second. Sherlock could see and hear a waterfall of shots and screams, which immediately came to their apartment. He tried to move himself in a safer place, a table would be good. Jim was reaching for his mobile phone and saying something.

They were under attack.

888

_He was kneeling at the edge of the roof. His mobile phone in one hand, the other was hiding his face. Moriarty was in front of him, pretending to be discreet._

_- You won't try to find me, nor contact me.- He said into the speaker._

_- Sherlock, it is not a solution…_

_- What do you think you can propose?! – he stopped his brother. – Do you guaranteethem protection? How long? Until they die? It's only a survival, not a real life and you know it. _

_- I could say the same about you._

_- It is a logic and compromised deal.- The detective had managed to keep hi voice neutral, but this time he nearly shouted the last sentence._

_Suddenly, Jim loudly cleared his throat. He was admiring the view, but in the same time slowly loosing his patience. _

_- He will have to lay low for several months and most probably reorganized his whole net. - he continued with the stern voice. - What's more important I will be there, if needed… you should be glad about it. _

_- How long do you manage?! – Mycroft insisted. - He doesn't just want your servitude, he wants more. My people can be here in…_

_- I said: NO!_

_Moriarty exhaled frustrated. He allowed for 5 minutes talk, but it seems that the conversation would never come to the end. He came quickly over Sherlock and snatched the mobile away._

_- Hi Big Brother! Unfortunately, Sherly is starting to be available, so after the beep leave a message and maybe he will get it._

_- You have gone too far._

_- Oh, don't cry. I will keep you updated. A photo from China, a hint from US. You know how it is._

_He was starting to like it, Sherlock had enough. One thing could end the call, he was hoping that John or any of his friends will not suffer from it._

_- The Key doesn't exists! – he shouted as loudly as he could._

_Moriarty stooped him babblings, he slowly turned in Sherlock's direction. There was a forgiving smile on his face. Holmes would believed it, if not for a strong hit, which came almost immediately. He landed hardly on the ground, his nose was bleeding. _

_- Do not worry. – Jim said calmly.- I will take a good care of your baby brother, just like you took of me! – he ended with a cherry voice and glanced at his sitting prisoner._

_- What do you want to achieve? A revenge?_

_- Also._

_- The deal cannot exist forever, soon or later you will get bored even of me.- the detective stood up, meanwhile Jim managed to destroy the cell phone.- We will kill each other or destroy everything what is important to us. In conclusion, non of us will win._

_- Of course, but …I have already won._

_He took Sherlock's arm between his both._

_- We will be like Harry Potter and Voldemort, Batman and Joker, Vader and Luke Skywalker! – he stopped and thought for a second. – We aren't related, are we?_

_Sherlock freed himself from Moriarty's grip._

_- What?! No! Who are these people anyway?_

_- I see, I will have to educate you about Science Fiction movies. – He groaned. – In one sentence: we just can't exist without each other._

_Holmes did not comment. Moriarty got bored, while waiting for his reply and strongly gripped detective's wrist. _

_- You are ME, Sherlock. You don't have to understand it. – Jim forced the detective to trail after him.- Come, my best buddy, a whole new world is waiting for us._

_While running away, Sherlock noticed John coming out of a taxi. The depression, which he saw on his friend's face touched him more than he thought. Fortunately, Watson did not glanced in their direction, because if he would - Holmes was sure that non of them could bear the situation's difficultness in which he was._


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock regained conscious in hospital. A doctor came nearly in the same second, politely explaining that he was shot in the shoulder, but the bullet missed any important organs and he would be out in a week. Holmes was also informed that during the incident several other people were hurt and they were treated here.

Oh, and the police would like to talk to him.

Holmes looked around searching for any sign of criminal consult or of his employees. There was non. It confused him a little. Knowing Jim, he would have already arranged the transport to a private hospital and it would be one of Moriarty's people fussing over him, not some talkative healer.

Sherlock glanced at the door, thankfully there was not any policemen. It seemed that nobody thought that he and Jim shared the same apartment in the hotel.

At the first better chance, Holmes left his room and found clean clothes. Soon, Sherlock looked just as another quest visiting his ill friend. With flowers in his hands, just to cover most of bandages on his arm.

It was the easiest part.

Thanks to the doctor, he knew that Moriarty was somewhere in the building. In the beginning of the deal, both consultants agreed that if they were separated, Sherlock would find his way back to Jim and explain in _details_ how he managed to do it. (The mastermind could ask the same question multiple times before it was approved. The audience was not painful, but the stress hidden underneath it made Holmes so tired that he even regretted his the "run away".)

Just like a good little doggie, the criminal jailor joked then.

He loathed that day, the deal, everything what could remind him of the time. Additionally, his hand ached.

The detective found the hospital's reception quickly. A young lady, who was taking charge of it, was currently explaining to a hysterical mother that doctor Nicholson was busy and could not see her. It was clear that the woman could not stand two nervous people at once. By pretending a troubled relative, Sherlock soon slipped next to the receptionist and just by clicking several buttons, he found him. (Of course, it was just an accident, I did not mean to touch your keyboard.)

Most victims of the hotel's assault were treated in the north wind. Repeating his way with the receptionist, one officer even showed him the room. In a different situation, he would just laugh in policeman's face, but then he glanced at Jim's body.

The officer seeing Sherlock's sudden silence, said that he was sorry and quietly closed the door.

Holmes stood there for several second dazed, afterward his rational part switched on and quickly came to the bed. The detective was telling himself that he must have chosen a wrong room. He looked at the patients' card, then again at the man.

Sherlock recalled events in the hotel. He was shot, but did not lost consciences immediately. Moriarty moved him behind the sofa, then dragged to the hall. They weren't safe for long. More stumbling. The glass scratching both of them. Surely, Jim must have been hurt somehow, but it did not seem serious.

Was there an explosion? Could he smell a fire? He analyzed several situations, but the solution was always the same.

The barely living man was James Moriarty.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you for everyone, who add the fic to "favourites" or "track story", and sorry for so late update**

A mummy.

One broken leg, the second seemed alike. Hands in the gypsum. The whole chest and head in bandages. He tried not to think how the patient's face looked without it.

A real human mummy. And he was not even in Egypt or in the current situation – The Louvre.

Thankfully, Sherlock came earlier than Jim thought and saved him from boredom.

-Well, at least you are almost in one piece. – Moriarty said from his bed.

He wanted to make some reprimands, but then Holmes did something amazing. He dropped flowers, which he was keeping in his hands, quickly rushed to the first bed and read it's hospital card.

- Sherlock?

Holmes was looking between the card and the patient, unaware that the criminal consultant was behind him. Jim exchanged a glace with Sebastian Moran, who was sitting next to his bed. Ex-colonel only rolled his eyes.

- He is here. – Sebastian informed Holmes, loud enough to be heard.

Sherlock looked surprised for a moment, but quickly regained his cold posture.

-Flowers? Really, you shouldn't have to. – Jim commented.

Blushing, Sherlock threw them down and then kicked under the nearest table.

-Whoever attacked us, knew that we were staying in our hotel. - he said coming to Jim, as if nothing have never happened. – That means the enemy comes from inside our group.

-Yes, it was taken care for.

- Oh, really?

- It was Jones.

Ex-caporal Mark Thomas Jones was a deputy of Moran. He practically accompanied Sebastian in most of important criminal operations. Sherlock met the man only several times, but it was clear that Jones was an ambitious man and will keep with Moran as long as it will suit him. Holmes gave Jim his opinion about the ex-soldier straight away, but then colonel insisted that he can handle it and if needed dispose of him. (Loyalty in Jim's organization always amazed Sherlock.)

- I see. – then he added. – What are you planning next?

- Goodness, it seems that you were hit stronger than I thought. – he said it calmly, but after a second he exploded. - And what do you think!? I am not keeping you for being an imbecile!

Holmes stopped himself from rolling his eyes. French police did not recognized him, nor Jim. Also, the doctor mentioned that during the hotel's incident were hurt a big group of people. Most probably, Jones knew only the floor of their residence.

Moran had to heard about their incident immediately. His first aim was to localize Moriarty, hide any evidences of his crime organization and put an impostor in his place. The ride to the hospital had to be so chaotic, that victims were divided between two wings of the building. Additionally, Sebastian could work quickly with the right motivation.

Sherlock did not said anything aloud, but could not resists from adding his comment.

- I was unconscious for almost whole time, I don't think that I had much time for deduction.

- Shut up. –Moran said coldly.

Sherlock glanced at him. It was almost funny to see some signs of frown on colonel's face. Usually, the soldier was so unmoved that sometimes Holmes believed that he was immune for any emotions.

Sebastian chose wrong deputy, in the worst scenario - they both could be already dead. Later, there surely will be painful consequences. Holmes thanked the God that he was not in his skin.

-The letter. – Sherlock mentioned.

-What about it?

-Why did you wanted me to read it?

Moriarty glanced briefly at Moran. Ex-colonel nodded, from his jacket took a new envelope and gave it Holmes. This time the text was written by a human's hand. The detective recognized it instantly.

- Sebastian, make sure that the car is ready. – Jim told Moran, mainly to talk with detective without witness, than to prepare the transport. Sherlock deeply absorbed by the letter, almost had not noticed this.

-The translation is: August. 7th. Danger. Change residence. Sinclair. Jones. Knightly. Sebastian. Poecraft. – he stopped. – A warming. The sender gave you the date, the list of suspects and the solution for the problem.

-The day was not counted correctly. – muttered Jim.

-Aren't you worried that Moran was included on the list? – he asked with a monotone.

-No, beside there is only his name. The addresser just marked the area where we would have to look. As you can see most of them associated with Seb. – he threw his hand up. -At last somebody can do his homework properly!

-I wouldn't agree.- Sherlock glance with a confusion at Moriarty.- Jones was ambitious, but he couldn't afford such action. Someone else arranged it. You have to…

-Tomorrow. – Jim said through greeted teeth.

-What?

-I said _tomorrow_. – he repeated more clearly.

Minutes ago, Moriarty was loudly commenting the whole situation. Now, he was clutching his side like they would suddenly fell apart.

Sherlock tried to remind himself the accident, when nothing came, he cursed himself silently. Half of Jim's body was covered by a blanket, his hands were bandaged and there were several scratches on the face. Beside that everything seemed fine.

Really?

Holmes could snatch the medical card in a second and find the answer, but a cold glare from the mastermind quickly made him to change his mind.

- What have happen? – the detective asked instead.

- Sherlock. – Jim warned.

- You know what I mean.

- Believe me, my dear, it was worse.

Holmes sighed.

- Comparing your state with mine, I wonder how it is possible.

- My goodness! A miracle! On next Sunday, we must go to a church. – he said and then started coughing.

- How long will we be here? – Holmes asked.

- Two or three hours.

- Great, I hope I will find a proper breakfast somewhere. – he said inspecting an empty food tray.

- No, you are staying here.

- I am not planning to run away, if you are thinking about it.

- I am, you - as well. By the way, why didn't you do it?

Holmes stilled.

Suddenly, a nurse came into the room. She read patient's card, added something into IV and left as soon as she appeared.

- The action could by arranged by you to check my loyalty. – Sherlock answered calmly.- It has happened several times. Beside, I am not a suicide.

- Yes, of course… – Jim smiled. - Everyone in your position would think about an escape… well almost everyone, I was thinking about something else… and about chips…and Star Wars… and why Harry met Lucy…

Soon, their conversation changed into a Moriarty's monolog. Words were muffled or the sense quickly lost the meaning. Whatever the nurse gave him, made consulting criminal groggy and sleepy. After fifteen minutes, he could hardly move his hand or a finger.

- Jim, why?

Sherlock did not expect to receive a reply, but then:

- You are me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** at first,I am sorry that you have to wait so long, but I can explain it with following words:

my job

the house

the family

a depression

laziness

BUT, at first the chapter had only one paragraph, but somehow it evolved and here we have even a scene with Mycroft and a glance at Jim's past.

I have a feeling that I made all characters too soft. These are men and They should be act colder. Let me know your opinions.

**AND A HUGE THANKS TO ALL WHO FOLLOWED MY STORY, IT MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE THE ENDING.**

**xxx**

There were screams, shouts, blood (obviously) and... He was not so weak to pass out after only one bullet, did he? Sherlock remembered perfectly first minutes. The detective spent almost an hour to recreate all eventful day in his mind, but to no avail. There was only darkness, but there clearly was Moriarty, phoning for help. Then, with a sudden realization, he knew why he heard everything, but could not see anything.

_xxx_

_Some time ago_

_The meeting was carefully planned. They chose an abandoned administration building of an old fabric, three hours of journey form London. Unfortunately, any of them did not pay much attention to the weather. It was not a live threatening storm, but rained so strongly, that after several minutes everybody could get wet. For a tense situation like that night, it was very annoying._

_Sherlock Holmes entered the half-lighted staircase, trying with a little avail to dry his coat. From what it was told him, MI5 needed some information, which currently were in possession of James Moriarty. The affair had to be crucial, as they agreed to almost everything what he demanded for the meeting place. Also, that Mycroft Holmes should attend the negotiation._

_When the detective reached the third floor, he immediately spotted Moran, who indicated him to come in the nearest office. It was not tidy, yellow paper where lying everywhere and dusted cupboards stood everywhere. It seemed that none of 8 visitors were pleased about the accommodation. In the middle, Sherlock noticed a single table with Moriarty and an assigned negotiator. Several steps away of them stood Mycroft. He only gave him a long intense glance, but them quickly concentrated on the two speakers again._

_Holmes silently entered the room and sat in the corner. Moriarty surely heard as he came, but similar like his brother, remained emotionless. _

_Sherlock's role was simple. He was here only as an additional object to be shown around. _

_xxx_

_- How are they? – Sherlock asked when the negotiation has ended and both Holmes could share a moment only for themselves._

_-They are well, but some wounds need a longer time to heal._

_Mycroft took the opportunity and with his usual precision tried to read his brother's posture. Sherlock looked tired, but nothing indicated that he was treated harshly. Also, Mycroft hoped that the consulting criminal did not teach younger Holmes how to mask himself before him._

_- As you surely have noticed, Moriarty informs me from time to time about your well being. _

_The so called "negotiation" had a double meaning. The mastermind wanted to gloat in front of Mycroft, maybe remind all of them that how dangerous he could be when needed. Moreover, Jim used it to partly stop the pressure, which MI5 had to put on him thanks to older Holmes' actions. _

_Sherlock sighed._

_- I told you before, I can take care of myself._

_- I do not intend to quarrel with. - Mycroft said underlining what he thought about brother's point of view. - It would be better to change the topic, if you don't want to hear my opinion._

_- Continue._

_- We chose the form of the communication and timeframe, in which it would be sent. Also, only five the most trusted people knows about it. I don't have to mention that it should be kept to ourselves. If you indicated otherwise, I cannot guarantee that anyone would be safe._

_He nodded, but inside felt a pang of displeasure._

_- Since when?_

_- I am afraid that I would risk to much if I told you._

_The conversation could be monitored (not counting Moriarty's clear threat, which he got before the meeting). In spite of himself, the consulting detective wanted to ask, if the case in Germany was solved or if MI5 received his warning about the probable murder of ambasador Green. As promised in the begining, Sherlock was smuglling information between Moriarty and Mycroft. However, always made sure that he was not being watched him. _

_A sudden, noise in the corridor made brothers to stop the conversation. In the distance, Sherlock could see a stoic posture of Moran, silently reminding him to end the family reunion and prepare to leave the building._

_The detective glanced at Mycroft. Sherlock wanted to reassure him that he can handle anything what the world would bring for him, but suddenly he could not find any arguments. So, he waited for Mycroft's reply. One minute passed, the second, after the third, younger Holmes was sure, that neither of them will say anything. He mumbled a quite 'goodbye' and left the corridor. Sherlock did not have to turn back to know that older Holmes was watching his every move._

_xxx_

_It was still rainng outside. Sherlock had to run into Jim's car if he did not want to be wet. As soon as the door shut up, the vehicle started moving._

_- I suppose, the meeting went quite well. - the detective stated as he removed his scarf._

_- No enjoyable, but it could have been worse.- Jim replied, while he looking at his cell phone._

_- Don't you ask about what we talked about?_

_- You can hold you tong. - The criminal smirked._

_- I presume that I should thank you. - Sherlock said after a moment._

_- Hmm? For what? - Jim answered, not stopping the writting._

_Not much amused Holmes titled his head._

_- Have you forgotten the position, in which you are? - the mastermind asked with a cold tone. - In a better world, family reunions are not reduced to consent of an enemy...Oh, wait, I know, it is the Stockholm Syndrome. _

_- Bullshit._

_- Possibly. In your case, we should find another name. But first symptoms of the gratitude for the __kidnapper__ are clearly visible. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone._

_- And are you telling me this, basing on your experience?_

_- Actually, I do. - Moriarty said with a smirk and for the first time during the ride, he looked straight at Holmes. - As you know, I started my career in very young age. I quickly became rich, however in the same time MI5 started noticing me and I ended as their prey. In the first better occasion, they practically offered me the job (by the way, your brother didn't belong to that section back then). The payment wasn't good enough and I refused. Unfortunately, the word NO wasn't in their dictionary. And the real session began... - there a longer pause. - The outcome was inevitable, but in the end my Interrogator regreted that he took my case. He still leaves in the north London, if it can be called a 'life', with his mental state... After a time, I managed to run. We had our game. They observed me, I – them. The tortures could not make me to cooperate, so MI5 wanted me to capture one of their men. They thought that by some miracle, I could get attach to the victim. I gained top five agents too easily for my taste. But, the sixth... - there was a pure pleasure in jim's voice. - Charlie... She was not a ordinary girl. Charlie was very young. I presumed that she was only 18, but with the performance, which she gave me, I can only guess. It took me almost several months to break her and she even did managed to run away after this time._

_- Why are you telling me this? - Shelock asked almost speechless._

_- Because, my dear, you are reaching the same timeframe, as I had with Charlie. Because, when I capture someone and let him/her free, they are so fixed on me that they spy their own people, just to see me smile. Because, even if you won, they would not kill me and our fun can continue._

_The sharpness of Sherlock's mind was a fact, which could not be called into question. However, Holmes was just a human, and during the day like that the shock would take a course of his actions. There was a long 5 minutes pause, in which both men were staring into each others eyes. In the end, the detective cursed himself. From what Jim mentioned to him, he concluded that Moriarty was captured at least fifteen times during his career. It was a journey in one direction and then back again. Sherlock could only imaged what the goverment did to him, but he survived all of it. Why? They wanted him to live. James Moriarty was unique, with a right motivation could do amazing things (for the queen and the country). The world just cannot kill such an extraordynary object._

_Sherlock should have mentioned that even Jim was not undestroyable, but instead of it he asked:_

_- What have happened to Charlie?_

_- Oh, we spent a lovely time together. I freed her, she helped me with a one ambitious case and Charlie committed a suicide._

_Inside, the consulting detective was stunned, but he did not showed that on his face._

_- Do you see now?- Moriarty asked instantly.- There is only one way to be free of me and you should never thank me for anything._

xxx

They should have killed him already. In the first week, day, hour..whatever. Right away, when it was noticed that they started "working" together. But somehow, they all still were able to cheerish the light of the sun and the glow of the moon. Logically, it was Mycroft, who opposed such actions. But really? The spider caught Sherlock in his net and could do the most horrible things to him. Also - easy manipulate the older Holmes' actions. Wouldn't it be easier, if somehow the fly was removed from the living world?

Jim's job was a dangerouse one. Usually, Moriarty avoided situations, in which he had to get his hands dirty. But there were moments, where they had to shoot, run, fight and use their unique "charm". Sherlock could only quess, who organized all of them. Most surely were coordinated by the criminal's enemies, but few could come from the MI5 itself.

Holmes thought about his brother and sadly shook his head.

Currently, the whole Moriarty's team was staying in another posh hotel. The mastermind was talking with a doctor and Moran in the main bedroom.

The detective looked in kitchen's cupboards. All of them were fill with needed foods and drinks. In the last one, Sherlock found what he needed. Holmes took the hot water from the kettle and filled one cup, then went in a direction of Jim's room. When, he reached the door, Moran and the doctor had just been leaving. They glanced at him suprised, but no comments were spoken.

- So? - Sherlock asked the person on the bed.

- They want me to stay in the bed! - Moriarty complained staring at the ceiling – Are they crazy? I have a serious business here, I can't just take holidays!

- Will we be moved soon? - he came closer.

- In three days. - Jim looked at him. - What? Do you want to run?

- We had this same conversation before. My answer stays the same. I will not endanger John, Mrs Hudson, Lestarde, Molly..whoever you are thinking about.

- All right. It was only a joke. - he said with a humor. -Don't look at me like that! I will soon become a victim of the boredom. You should have stayed in your room, if hadn't wanted to feel my frustration.

Sherlock angered joined his hand behind his back. It was already dark and in room's deem light, he only managed to see Moriarty's face. Addtionally, a blanket was covering most of the body, leaving him no data to state the criminal's condition.

- How long? - he indicted the mastermind's state and received only an empty glare.

- For what are you really here?- Jim asked without any interest.

Sherlock raised the cup of tea from the small cupboard, the criminal was so concentrated on himself that he didn't notice what Holmes was holding in his hand. A barely hidden astonishment appeared on Moriarty's face.

In a better world, James Moriarty would never existed. Sherlock would possibly having a happy life with wife and kids.

In the real world, by agreeing to the deal, he beared in mind that Jim will always (even unconsciously) put his live in danger. The detective did not expect a peaceful stay in a cell, but only prayed that something would help him survive, or someone.

- I told you, you should never thank me for...

In response, Sherlock moved the cup closer to Jim. The man, wincing, took out his bandaged hand from under the blanket. The porcelain shook, but somehow he managed put it on his knee and drank a little. Basing, on Moriarty's face, the detective deducted that his tea tasted better than in the morning.

They hadn't exchanged any more words that night.

_xxx_

_A pain hit Holmes' arm, throwing him to the floor. Moriarty was with him in a second. Sherlock could see and hear a waterfall of shots and screams, which immediately came to their apartment. He tried to move himself in a safer place. Jim was reaching for his mobile phone. _

_Pain, bullet, broken glass, blood._

_He was in a shock after receiving the gun's shoot. The noise was horrible, but the worst was the sudden darkness. Sherlock could hardly move, and with a reduced vison, he could not concentrate where to go. He raised his good hand to throw away a thing, which cover his head. Then, he stopped. It was warm and it was pushing him in a direction of the hall. Another blast, and the black blanket shielded him stronger._

_There was only darkness, but there clearly was Moriarty, phoning for help. _

xxx

Later, Sherlock was sitting alone in his room. He switched lights off, pretending to be sleeping. It was raining outside. He heard Jim's complaints in the master bedroom, Moran's speech in the hall and doctor's mumbling in the kitchen. Everything was slowly coming to normal.

Almost everything.

There was a letter written by Mycroft hand. He managed to take it from Jim's suit. He will have to put it back later in the morning.

Not suprisingly, Moriarty did not want to show him it directly. Every person, who knew the relation between the two men, could notice that the letter had an other hidden message. It was not in the paper, ink or marked by words. By the dirty envelope, Sherlock deducted that it had a long jorney. (There was stain of wine in the upper corner and presuming by the glue's smell - it had been opened two times before it reached the true recipient.) It didn't matter, even with obliterated text, he would be able to read it.

It was saying – _We have not forgotten about you. Don't give up._

Usually, Holmes could predict the plan of the day, but last 24 hours could be described only as one huge mess.

The agreement, the fall, the hotel, John, Mycroft, Jim... even the tea...

Sherlock smiled to himself.

-I won't. - he glanced at the letter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

My english is bad and I received some comments that my idea for story is good, so I created a video. The compromise between the language and the fan fic. Video shows the scene after the deal and from the second chapter, with Jim, Sherlock and Mycroft.

I hope you will like the music, somehow it was difficult to find the proper one.

To see the video, I invite you to my **profile**, there you will see "**Version 2 - the deal - Jim/Sherlock**".


End file.
